Little Miss Matchmaker
by idannietg
Summary: Carol's daughter Ashley enlists the help of Beth and Carl when she tries to get her mother and Daryl to admit there feelings for each other. Will she succeed? Will Carol and Daryl finally admit to the feelings they have for each other. Please Read and Review


Little Miss Matchmaker

"Chapter 1"

by Dannie

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I used a love poem generator to make the poem, also gave Carol another daughter who is a year older then Sophia. Please Read and Review

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The three of them sat in one of the watch towers early one morning after breakfast. Thirteen year old Ashley Peletier asked Beth and Carl asked to go with her cause she wanted to ask them to help her with something. Ashley checked to make sure no one was spying on them before she spoke, she was not sure how to put it or if they would even help her out.

"I want my my mom and Daryl to get together" Ashley smiled at them. "I see how they look at each other and tease each other, it's love"

"What do you want us to do?" Beth asked.

"How do you even know they want to be together?" Carl asks.

"I see the way he looks at my mom and the way she looks at him sometimes" Ashley smiled "I think they have feelings for one another, we just have to make them see it"

"What do you want to do lock them in a cell till they admit their feelings for one another" Carl suggested.

"They'd kill us if we did that" Beth told him. "You can write her a note and say it was from him"

"She knows my handwriting" Ashley told her.

"I'll write it" Beth smiled at her friend.

For the next hour the Beth and Ashley spent time writing the poem, Carl went to make sure no one bothered them when they finally finished all they had to do was sign It and place it in Carol's cell. Carl was doing a good job keeping Carol occupied.

Thankfully Daryl was out hunting, Maggie, Glenn and Rick were on a supply run and Hershel was in the small cafeteria reading a book he had found in the prison library, Ashley placed the poem on to her mothers bed and went to find her.

"Mom, I can't seem to find my diary" Ashley told her.

"You look everywhere for it" Carol asked her daughter.

"I even looked in Carl's cell, I can't find it anywhere" Ashley said "Can you please help me look"

"Yes" Carol and followed her daughter to their cell block, she pretended to be looking for her diary when she saw her mom enter her cell and pick up the small piece of paper, Ashley quickly went to her own cell and took out her diary that was hidden under her mattress.

"I found it!" Ashley announced stepping out of her cell and seeing her mother with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm back, got us some nice rabbits for dinner" came the voice of Daryl Dixon, Ashley watched as he entered the cell block with the rabbits, her mother walked up to him still smiling. "What are you smiling at" he asked.

"You Daryl are the sweetest man I have ever met" Carol smiled gave him a kiss on the cheek "I never knew you were so poetic" Daryl took the paper from her hand and read.

"_Dear Carol,_

_You're the Sushine of my Life, I've been waiting for you all my life._

_When I saw you for the very first time, I fell in love cause you looked so fine._

_I love you more then words can say, I love you more and more each day._

_For a long time I have been watching you, I'm head over heals in love with you._

_Love Daryl" _

"I'm um your welcome" Daryl said and saw Ashley looking at them from her cell.

"I never knew you felt this way" Carol told him.

"You know me, closet poet" Daryl nervously smiled, "I better get these skinned and cleaned before dinner" Ashley watched as he walked away and saw her mother was smiling from ear to ear and holding the note to her chest.

"_Phase 1 complete" _Ashley thought to herself.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
